Fire Burning
by Kekkan
Summary: A cute one-shot about an OC and Natsu, but the thing is Natsu isn't as dense as everyone thinks ;


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail in any way, shape or form. :) Just playing with the characters and their feelings ;)**

Her flame red hair spiralled around her ending at her perfectly shaped waist. Her small chest clad in a black bodice, half of her thighs hidden underneath a tool skirt and her hazel eyes blazing with lust.

She's a dancer at the club all the guys managed to drag me to, the girls minus Lucy looked at us in disgust as we left, our appearances changed. Gray was wearing a black button up shirt with a dark blue tie and black slacks; Elfman was wearing his usual clothes deeming that he had to look like a man. Macao and Wabaka were wearing matching blue shirts and black slack. I was the odd one out, my bubble gum pink hair had been spiked up with gel by Cancer when we asked Lucy for help, my outfit consisted of a dark pink button up shirt with a black coat and black slacks my usual sandals replaced with a pair of black converse with pink laces. I felt . . . Girly.

All the men were ogling the girl, looking at her as if she was a piece of meat. She was dancing up on the stage, whipping her hair around her as she spun, she strut off the stage and walked to our table before giving each of us a sweet smile, well everyone but me. She smirked and walked back up to dance, twisting her hips and flaunting around the stage. Wolf whistles and hoots were being thrown around as the music began to finish.

"Ne, Hibiki. Isn't Flora great today? It seems that everyone likes her." My body froze and my mind started working over time. Someone had just said Hibiki as in Hibiki Laytis from Blue Pegasus. There was a sob and then the sound of scurried footsteps followed by a shout. I turned to see a young girl heading toward the entrance to the dressing rooms, her eyes similar to the girl that was just dancing but at the same time very different, hers had more green in them whereas the other girl had more of a golden brown.

A flash of red caught my eye as I started to walk towards the group of Blue Pegasus members. The girl that was once dancing on the stage was heading towards the smaller girl, her strides hurried. They both disappeared behind the curtains before the music started playing again this time it was a softer melody, almost a depressing tune.

The girl that ran from the table crying now sat on a high wooden stool, a mahogany coloured guitar sitting on her lap and in hand, she strummed before humming a small tune. She began singing regret and sadness in her voice. The red-haired girl spun onto the stage before joining the smaller girl in singing.

"Isn't the red-haired girl named Flora? And the other girl named Vixen?"

So the girl that's been dancing is named Flora and the smaller girl that was singing first is named Vixen. They're quite interesting names, flora as in the flowers and nature and vixen as in a female fox, or the meaning a spiteful or quarrelsome woman. I wonder if their names suite their personalities?

The song finished and both girls had tears in their eyes, their eyes shone like diamonds as the tears stayed in their eyes, not wanting to drip down their faces. The younger girl, Vixen smiled up at Flora a few stray tears dripping down her face and onto her guitar.

"That was a song from my heart. I'm always compared to someone and it kills me from the inside out." The girl smiled her eyes still full of tears and walked off stage Flora following closely behind, Flora walked out from behind the sage and sat down at the table with the Blue Pegasus members not giving any of them a second glance. I noticed the look on her face was grim and un-forgiving.

"Anything new?" Her voice was soft and melodic, but had a bitter edge to it.

"Yeah, more clubs want you and Vixen to perform. But why was Vixen crying before?" It was Eve's voice. But I shut everything out after that. I started approaching Flora; an odd sense of familiarity overwhelmed me. I felt so close to Flora but at the same time I felt so far away. Like there's a wall separating us.

My steps seemed so slow, it was like time slowed down. That was until I came face to face with Flora. Her hazel eyes burned with the feeling of closeness her crimson hair sat at her waist wrapping around her tauntingly, teasing me, letting my mind wonder about how her skin feels and wondering what the real shape of her body is. Her eyes lit up and died down as an array of emotions flit across her face. Sadness, kindness, pity, love, hurt and understanding. It was like she knew everything about me, what's happened and how.

"Yes, Salamander. Is there something you need?" My breathing hitched in my throat leaving me to take longer than usual to get the sentence out. But I what I wanted to say didn't come out. No, what I said was nothing like, 'Hi, I'm Natsu, it's nice to meet you Flora.' No what came out was one simple word that changed everything. "Mate." She obviously knew what it meant because her face lit up a bright red, almost as bright as her hair.

She started to stutter "D-Do you mean mate as in how an animal has its mate?" She averted her eyes waiting for my reply.

"Yes." She nodded her head and looked at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. A small red flame started to form on the right side at the crock of her neck. Her scent changed, having a slightly masculine smell mixed with her usual vanilla. In fact the other scent smelt like me.

"So I guess that I'm your mate now?" my face heated up, I could tell by that, that I was blushing. I nodded and moved towards her, inhaling her scent. Vanilla, Lavender and . . . Me. Weird right? I now stood right in front of her, I lent down our faces the same height; I ducked my head in, making my lips meet hers. Our lips fit perfectly together, my hands rested on her waist hidden under her soft hair her hands reached up to play with my hair, tugging on a strand every now and then. I melted into the kiss and that's all I remember about how I met the love of my life. Flora Night.

**Just a one-shot I wrote about Natsu and an OC might not be good but Natsu isn't my bias and my sisters obsessed with him . . . So I'm Vixen and she's Flora. Please don't hate.**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
